1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas spring.
2. Background Art
Gas springs featuring a damped motion of stroke of an internal damping piston have been known from prior public use, in particular for damping the closing motion of a motor-vehicle engine hood or tail gate. Breakdown of the closing element, the closing motion of which the damper is intended to absorb, cannot be reliably precluded in familiar gas springs. For damages resulting from such a breakdown to be avoided, complicated supplementary steps have to be taken, among which to name for example flexible stops or sufficient play provided between adjoining components. Aspects of cost and design make these measures undesirable.